Event Horizon
Suspended from the edges of a mighty gravitation field, hang the great arcs of Event Horizon above the Black Star Nurnenhaim, unseen jewel of the Elder Frontier. Crowned by white and red rays of deadly radiation, the perfect sphere of velvet black hungers for light, energy, and matter. Its a force too great even for light to escape and bends the very fabric of reality where the universe falls toward the black hole's core. Beyond its event horizon lie unfathomable dimensions, unknowable even to the sacrilegious gods of chaos. From there, humanity harvests droplets of infinity, the living spark to make their warp drives come alive. Astrography Nurnenhaim lies in a spacial fold hidden from the galaxy, its location a secret known only to few. Even among the highest ranks of the Triumvirate of Gondwana, the information remains most closely guarded, a mighty secret in the hands of the Forge World Cambria. Forge of dark exotic wonders The Black Star of Nurnenhaim has cleansed all natural matter from its system, swallowed gas giants and terrestrial worlds in ancient times. Humanity brought the materials to erect the great arcs from far away, during the Dark Age of Technology and later on when the facility was reclaimed. From the Arch's protruding spires, interstellar matter is fed now to the ever hungry abyss of the star, along with living sacrifices and the unending song of ritual. In return, the Enclave of Nurnenhaim harvests exotic radiation, particles flung from high dimensions and the very essence of time. All is gathered and refined, changed in facilities the very existence of which eludes all but the highest priests of Mars. Among the many things produced in its secretive forges are the cores of warp-engines, Gellar field projectors and strange matter, dark and exotic wonders to be wielded by the hands of man. Elusive dealings The secretive Enclave inhabiting Event Horizon has shadowy dealings with many worlds. Worlds far and wide throughout the Imperium and all imperial assets in need for the unique goods which the facility provides. Immeasurable is the wealth of the enclave, in riches both of resources and knowledge. It is equally unknown how many the Enclave numbers, how they are replenished and from which lineage they stem. Dark Ones It is said those standing upon the Event Horizon spent too many millennia staring into the absolute dark, that in the process they have lost their souls and there remained only psychic Nulls among their number. They are pariahs, removed entirely from the psychic dimension of all the galaxy, untouchable to demons and witches, unknowable to even the strongest mind. Some deem such existence impossible, yet little other explanation remains as to how the enclave persists so close to the abyss and near the constant production of warp-capable engines. The true nature of the enclave, of course, remains a secret as closely guarded as its position. And only through their shadowy avatar, do the Dark Ones of the Enclave ever speak to the souls outside. Creation of the Warp Engine On the precipice of reality, a lost soul hangs by a waning thread, forever falling into the un-reality beyond the event horizon, and yet holding on the Emperor's light. It is here that the fabric of reality is broken, the continuum forced apart by a fissure within space and time. And here that this fissure is encapsulated by a single most valiant act of self-sacrifice, as the lost soul pours all their being, the mere instance of their existence, into a glittering form binding the fissure of the Immaterium. For a single moment, the black star is set ablaze with the light of countless eons escaping for the first time the unrelenting force of its gravity. For a single moment, the fire reignites before collapsing back into itself, sending an impulse of light and radiation into the void, a shining beacon proclaiming the birth of a new core. From where the light has shone, the long thread of descending is retrieved. At its end lie the broken remains of a life passed on, it's withering form clasping still the immaculate orb of black. Its sight is poison, the touch of it doom. Five hundred blind guardians cast in lead and crystal carry pass the orb forth into enclosed chambers, where immediately the construction of the sarcophagus begins. Layers of rock and metal are wrought to enshrine the most hated core. Through the holiest instruments of the Omnissiah, forged and arranged to utmost exact specifications, the mighty force within is bound to the will of its creators. A relic of such malicious nature may exist only in service to the humankind, and only then enslaved to its singular purpose, to allow a becoming vessel to traverse the abyss between stars, to rip open space and time and enter the Immaterium, the abhorrent sea of souls. Around the orb of black, Gellar fields are raised, to forever shield the warp engine from demonic intrusion and the possession of the ruinous powers. Under the watchful eyes of the Inquisition, the Archmagos of the Event Horizon installation, and a many thousand strong choirs of the Adeptus Ministorum, the newborn warp engine is sealed and bound behind ten thousand sigils, each carved into the skull of a loyal servant, who's spiritless shell will tend to the machine forever, as though to keep its shell unbroken and pure. Category:Browse Category:Planets Category:Subsector Cambria Category:Universe